Culture Girl
Culture Girl is an American YouTube series created by Lauren Smalls (San Antonio, Texas, born May 10th, 1992), with its videos being published since September 9th, 2017. Synopsis Lauren Smalls is a reviewer who explores films, TV shows, comic books and video games as she gets into some misadventures. Characters *'Lauren Smalls' - a reviewer who reviews several media, including films, television, comic books and video games. *'John Smalls' - Lauren's brother who helps her in reviews. *'Adriana Lewis' - Lauren's best friend who sometimes co-hosts the series with her. *'Jimmy McMoon' - Lauren's husband who is rather TBD. *'Maya Smalls' - Lauren's cousin who occasionally shows up to help her. *'Thomas Ronstine' - Lauren's friend and Maya's love interest who is TBD. *'Cleo' - Lauren's pet cat. *'Beelzebub' - a biblical demon who first appeared in Lauren's Beetlejuice review, becoming a recurring character. He is played by Jimmy McMoon. *'Ivanna Lizard' - a parody of Ivan Drago who fought Lauren several times mainly appearing in the Rocky-based reviews. She is played by Lauren Smalls. *'Danny the Doll' - a haunted doll who haunts several people being TBD. He is voiced by Thomas Ronstine. *'Michael Bay' - a film director who is obsessed with explosions. He is played by John Smalls. *'Nihilist Pikachu' - an extremely nihilistic Pikachu who usually comes with rather nihilistic thoughts. He's voiced by Maya Smalls. *'The CEO of STX' - the owner of STX who greenlights absurd ideas to get rich. He is played by John Smalls. *'Doris' - the CEO's assistant. She is played by Maya Smalls. * Videos *''/Rocky IV/'' (September 9th, 2017) *''/Child's Play/'' (September 13th, 2017) *''/Freddy Got Fingered/'' (September 20th, 2017) *''/Wayne's World/'' (September 27th, 2017) *''/Beetlejuice/'' (October 4th, 2017) *''/Pulp Fiction/'' (October 11th, 2017) *''/Is This Possible? The Matrix/'' (October 18th, 2017) *''/The Nutshack/'' (October 25th, 2017) *''/Eight Crazy Nights/'' (November 1st, 2017) *''/Rambo: First Blood/'' (November 8th, 2017) *''/Superman IV: Quest For Peace/'' (November 15th, 2017) *''/How I Would Do Smallville Season 11/'' (November 22nd, 2017) *''/Top Ten Worst Movies Starring Saturday Night Live Stars/'' (November 29th, 2017) *''Home Alone: The Holiday Heist'' (December 1st, 2017) *''/Santa Claus Conquers the Martians/'' (December 8th, 2017) *''/Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer/'' (December 15th, 2017) *''/Top Ten Best Christmas Specials/'' (December 22nd, 2017) *''/Sonic Christmas Blast/'' (December 29th, 2017) *''/Is This Possible? Terminator/'' (January 5th, 2018) *''/Avatar/'' (January 12th, 2018) *''/Parks and Recreation/'' (January 19th, 2018) *''/Top Five James Bonds/'' (January 26th, 2018) *''/Culture Girl vs. The Commercials/'' (February 2nd, 2018) *''/Top Ten Trippiest Cartoons/'' (featuring PhantomStrider, February 9th, 2018) *''/Mickey Mouse vs. Looney Tunes vs. Tom and Jerry!/'' (February 16th, 2018) *''a movie, Killer Klowns, Mars Attack, Killer Tomatoes, Bee Girls or TBD'' * * *''/Streaming vs. Cable TV: Why is TV Going Into a Strange Phase?/'' (date) * * * *''/Pokémon: The Movie/'' (date) *''/Top Ten Worst Adam Sandler Films/'' (featuring the Nostalgia Critic, date) *''/Avengers: Infinity War/'' (May 3rd, 2018) *''/Is This Possible? Overwatch/'' (date) *''/Some Sitcom Gags That I Want to Strangely See More Of/'' (date) * *''/Want Some Lasagna?/'' (October 12th, 2018) *''/Top Ten Guilty Pleasures/'' (October 19th, 2018) *''/Top Ten Films I Hate That Everyone Likes/'' (October 26th, 2018) *''/Disney Movie Tier List/'' (days after 2018) * *''/My Animation Studios Ranking/'' (December 14th, 2018) *''/Gift Under the Tree Charity Livestream/'' (December 21st, 2018) *''/Top Ten DC Roles I'd Like to Play If Warner Bros. Hired Me/'' (date) * *''/Culture Girl vs. the Commercials: Chapter 2/'' (February 1st, 2019) * *''/Modern Disney Is Near Death/'' (date 2019) * *''/Why A SpongeBob Spin-Off Is A Bad Idea/'' (June 7th, 2019) *''/Breath of the Wild is Amazing: Here's Why/'' (June 14th, 2019) * *''/Child's Play (2019)/'' (July 5th, 2019) * *''/How I Would Do Doctor Strange: Multiverse of Madness/'' (August 16th, 2019) *''/Why Invader Zim: Enter the Florpus is Better Than Static Cling/'' (August 23rd, 2019) *''/Disney+ and Hulu vs. HBO Max vs. CBS All Access: Which One Is Better?/'' (August 30th, 2019) *''/Some DC Pilots I Made For Fun/'' (August 6th, 2019) *''/Why STX Sucks/'' (August 13th, 2019) * Tropes See Culture Girl/Tropes. Trivia *Lauren is bisexual, although she holds a preference for males. *Lauren's favorite film series is the Rocky film series with Child's Play as a close second. *Her favorite actors and actresses list include Sylvester Stallone, Arnold Schwarzenegger, Alan Rickman, Johnny Depp, Mike Myers, Bruce Willis, Samuel L. Jackson, Anna Kendrick, Helena Bonham Carter, Mark Hamill, Aubrey Plaza, TBD. *Some of favorite directors are Alfred Hitchcock, Scott Derrickson and TBD. *She once listed a "list of guys I'd like to fuck", including Sean Hayes (even if he's gay), Will Smith, Brendon Urie, Jake Gyllenhaal, Chris Pratt, Chris Pine, Brad Pitt, TBD. *She also listed a "list of women I'd like to fuck", including Helena Bonham Carter, Aubrey Plaza, Brie Larson, Scarlett Johansson, TBD. *Her favorite film studio is Warner Bros. Pictures with Walt Disney Pictures as a close second. **Her favorite Warner Bros. film is The Shining while her favorite Disney film is The Hunchback of Notre Dame. **While she likes both Looney Tunes and Mickey Mouse, she prefers the first one due to its slapstick nature and witty humor. ***In the first case, her favorite characters are Bugs, Daffy and Porky, while in the second case, her favorite ones are Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Scrooge. *Her favorite network is The CW and her favorite cable channel is HBO. *Her current least favorite company is STX Entertainment. *Lauren's once made a list of her favorite cartoons, including classic ones like Mickey Mouse, Looney Tunes, Scooby-Doo, Yogi Bear, Woody Woodpecker, The Pink Panther, Transformers and Garfield and modern ones like The Simpsons, SpongeBob SquarePants, The Powerpuff Girls, Kim Possible, Adventure Time, Gravity Falls and Danny Phantom. *Her list of favorite comic book titles includes Batman, Superman, The Flash, Spider-Man, Wolverine, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, TBD. **Among her favorite TV or film adaptions, the list includes Batman: The Animated Series, The Dark Knight trilogy, the first three Superman films, Smallville, the Justice League series, the 2003 Teen Titans series, The Spectacular Spider-Man, Spider-Man: Far From Home, Doctor Strange, TBD. **She admitted she likes Teen Titans Go!, despite its negative fan reception, and placed it third on her top ten guilty pleasures. *Her favorite video game franchises are Pokémon, Mario, The Legend of Zelda, Sonic the Hedgehog, Spyro the Dragon, Crash Bandicoot, Grand Theft Auto, Overwatch, Mortal Kombat, TBD. *Her least favorite films include The Room, Freddy Got Fingered, Superman IV: The Quest for Peace, Avatar, Fifty Shades of Grey, The Twilight Saga, most Disney live-action remakes (save for 1996's 101 Dalmatians), The Good Dinosaur, The Emoji Movie, Norm of the North, TBD. *She admitted she isn't a big fan of live-action Disney remakes, arguing that they completely have no point and that Disney only does that to get quick cash with them. **She went even further and split Disney into two types: the nice Disney envisioned by Walt himself who entertains people with good quality, both on film and television, despite some mistakes like Chicken Little, and the corporate Disney of nowadays who only cares about money and expanding its "evil empire", leading to disappointing projects like the live-action remakes and sequels, as well as overusing clichés like the twist villain, TBD. **She was also critical of 20th Century Fox's acquisition by the company, considering that it would give the company a larger power that it has already and it could be a threat to other companies. ***However, she was rather happy and excited about the possibility of the X-Men and the Fantastic Four joining the MCU in a near future. *While she likes CGI-animated films, she is rather angry about the fact that it's the only type of animation seen on theaters nowadays while traditional animation is relegated to cable television (like Cartoon Network, Disney Channel and Nickelodeon) and streaming platforms (like Netflix or Amazon Prime). *She admits she has some weird ambitions like becoming an adult actress, working on a sex hotline, ideas, TBD. * Category:YouTube Category:Web series Category:Internet series Category:2015 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas